galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Union Week Celebrations (UST)
Union Week – Celebrations (UST ) Renamed Days after the time reform of 5050 The Birth of the United Stars of the Galaxies is celebrated for one entire Week each year. Union Week Celebrations, often just called Union Week or the Week. These ten days are the only official Federal Holidays and the only time the Assembly does not meet on Union Business. Union Week starts always on the 1 day of the 4th Month 1 Schools are closed and many companies reduce their working staff to essentials. Each Day has special events. Galaxy Night before Union Week begins *All Representatives meet at the assembly ( On this Day traditionally all are present and only a few chose Avatar presence) and the Business Year of the UsotG is declared over. *Each of the Council Chiefs present their budget requirements and give a short summary report on the activities of the Councils. *The Military Branches present their budget requirements and an activity summary. *It is also Tax Day and every Union Citizen and every business pays the Annual Union Tax (See Union Taxes ). The Floor Person declares the Assembly closed for Union Week at midnight and traditionally all Lights inside the Alcoves and the Assembly sphere are switched off. Union Week -Oneday * All Representatives gather to a common feast and party in the Ring Park *Union Citizens vote ( The Union Vote Form is filled out and send in). *The Speaker of the Assembly declares all Government Business closed. Union WeekTwoday *Parade Day . Armed Forces celebrate in Parades all over the Union and a big Fleet Parade is held in the Pluribus System . *Fire Works, Barbecues and Picnics are tradition all over the Union Union Week Threeday *The famous Crystal Ball is held on Pluribus, and Fine Balls are held everywhere. Union Week Fourday *The Feast Celebration begins with many hundred thousand vendors and booths giving away cultural specialties. *Arts and Crafts Festivals are celebrated all over the Union. *Free Concerts are often the norm. *Fourday evenings the Union Carniva l Celebrations with civilian Parades, Humorous and satirical themes and costumed revelers begins Union Week Fiveday *Feast Celebration Continues , *Union Carnival Continues, *Union Children Day begins Union Week Sixday *Feast Celebration Continues , *Union Carnival Continues, *Union Veterans Day begins – *Parades and Celebration of Former Armed Forces and Civil Service members Union Week Sevenday *Day begins with the annual Union Lottery Prize draw ( 10 x 100 Million Credits) *Sports Events take place, *the Feast Celebration Ends, *The Carnival Ends, *In the Evening Citizens go to parties, Bars and Pups. Union Week Eightday *A day of rest and reflection. *The dead of past wars are remembered * religious services are held.(not Union sanctioned, planned or official events) Union Week Nineday *Voting Results are made public, *Tax revenues are tallied and made public. *The Speaker of the Assembly gives the State of the Union Address *New Union Members that have joined in the past year are mentioned. *Evening Concerts and Entertainment Union Week Tenday *A day of rest, sleep and individual recreation. At midnight the Assembly Floor Person turns on the Lights Oneday after Union Week *The Councils and the Armed Forces are given their annual Budgets and the Issues that have been voted on by the Union Citizens are made into Law by the Assembly. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies